Stolen Fate
by Erratic Amethyst
Summary: Explore the life of Sage Lee Roberts, sister and best friend to legendary Alice Longbottom. The first war against Voldemort has begun. This is the story of a young girl who beleives fate is worth fighting for.


**Stolen Fate **

Beautiful Christmas

The best and most beautiful things in the world cannot be seen, nor touched ... but are felt in the heart.

Helen Keller

It was December 25, 1979. A light snow fluttered across the bitter damp ground, yet the sun shone brightly in the sky. A small group of wizards huddled closely in an enlarged back yard, munching pasties and sipping hot cups of butterbeer. Laughter could be heard amongst the people and a warm, comfortable feeling was given off into the air.

The Order of the Pheonix was celebrating Christmas. For just a moment, the wizards were allowed to relax and put behind them the ongoing war that was obviously erupting in the wizarding world.

Alice Longbottom hung faithfully to her husband's waist examining her fellow friends and family. The organization called the Order of the Pheonix included many great and talented wizards. She was truly honored to be a part of it. Alice also enjoyed the fact that her old school headmaster was the founder of this strong society. She and the legendary Albus Dumbledore would work alongside each other, as equals, and as one.

Alice held her head high, breathing in the appreciation that came with these blessings, yet also realizing the dangers that would come in the future.

"Alright Everyone!" Dorcus Meadowes, fellow Order member and close friend to Alice, called through the crowd. "Time for our annual Christmas picture!" She eyed each person in the vicinity, "Come and stand by the Headmaster."

Alice smiled to her husband, Frank, "I guess that means we need to move." He laughed, towing her gently away.

The members closed in together, preparing themselves for the photo. Alice took a moment to survey the group. She spotted the newlyweds James and Lily Potter cuddling tightly together. Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew stood not far behind them. To the right, she ogled Edgar Bones, Dedalus Diggle, Benjy Flenwick, Marlene McKinnon, Sturgis Podmore and Emmeline Vance.

Alastor Moody stood next to Elphias Doge, who wore his large silly hat, and Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts and founder of the Order of the Pheonix.

A tall elderly man stood secreted behind Albus. His name was Aberforth Dumbledore, little brother to the great professor.

Alice had only just met the guy. He was overall quiet, but every now and then he would crack a humorous joke, sending chuckles amongst the Order members. The Prewett brothers, Fabian and Gideon, stood next to Aberforth, giving him odd and incredulous looks. Alice rolled her eyes, some people never grew up.

"Hey, Alice!" Dorcus called, "Where's your sister?"

Alice frowned, "A body turned up in Diagon Alley this morning. She had to check it out before ending her shift."

Dori grimaced, "And on Christmas, no less." She shrugged her lips, "Well, I suppose we'll just have to take it without her." Dorcus levitated a small wizard camera, conveying it onward to the frontage of the group, "Everybody say hello to our future selves!" Dori's voice rang forcefully over the noise.

Alice grinned widely, waving to the camera. Frank laughed tightening his grip on her waist. Hands fluttered in the air, while smiles beamed on individual faces.

The Kodak flashed a blinding brightness, producing several moving photographs.

"Merry Christmas Order of the Pheonix, 1979!"

* * *

Soon after, fancy tables and chairs appeared in the yard. Food littered their surfaces, and people sat comfortably ready for a delightful meal. 

A young girl apparated into the center of the clearing, brushing off her worn out dress robes.

Alice stood formally, making her way towards the newcomer. "How was work?" she smiled pleasantly to her sister.

Sage shrugged in return, "Employment is of coarse excellent, but as you were informed, a corpse was registered in Diagon Alley early this morning. The body was that of a muggle born. A woman by the name of Cliona Mayne, third cousin to former Griffindor, and present ministry official, Amelia Bones."

Alice sighed, "There are more deaths every day…" she mumbled, already used to the unnecessary sophistication her sister used when speaking. "But I'm glad you showed up today. I was hoping to get a chance to spend Christmas with my little sis."

Sage chuckled, "No, we wouldn't want to miss that."

Alice grinned broadly, "Especially when the Headmaster brings his brother along."

"A blood relative?" she asked curiously.

"Yes," Alice nodded feebly. "Come and meet him."

Ali lugged her younger sibling to a far end table, where the headmaster and Moody were seated. An old wrinkly fellow sat between them, his elbows lazily drawn on the slab.

"Excuse me," Alice spoke loudly. "My sister would like to meet the new Dumbledore," she mocked.

Albus smiled politely, gesturing to his brother. Alice stepped back, shoving Sage into view.

The crumpled fellow turned, interested in the female novice. He examined her face closely, taking in her soft honey curls and small pudgy nose.

The girl shook his hand, her hazel eyes laced with formality, "My name is Sage Lee Roberts. It is an exceptional privilege to meet the relation of our gracious Headmaster."

The man chuckled, "Aberforth Dumbledore," He smiled. "An honor to have met you, Miss Roberts."

Sage nodded in satisfaction, and Albus took the moment to speak, "Sage Lee is an official at the ministry of magic. She works In the Department of Magical Law Examiners."

Aberforth rubbed his chin, "Interesting, was this your choice of work?" obviously confused why a young girl, barely out of boarding school, would take up such a position.

Sage smiled, "I find the process of deliberating one's death extremely fascinating. When one evaluates a corpse, you not only perceive the information that suggests the cause of decease, but also the character and personality an individual may carry. By determining the character, you enhance your knowledge, hypothetically discerning the allegiance, the relatives, the willpower and the life style of that particular individual." Sage affirmed. "I have found death is the key to many of one's secrets."

"Yes it is," Aberforth gazed. "But you can't reveal of one's secrets…some things are destined to be taken to the grave, where they will forevermore remain." He spoke slowly, clearly captivated by the young girl.

Sage nodded her affirmation, "I also agree. Sometimes by determining the hidden knowledge of one individual… will lead to incorrect or inappropriate facts about another."

Alice chuckled softly, "Please excuse my sisters constant blabbering, Mr. Aberforth." She smirked, "She was brought up in the proud house of Ravenclaw."

Dumbledore's face brightened profoundly, "Of coarse," he nodded in recognition.

Sage smiled, "The mind can only exceed to the extent you garnish it."

"Too true, miss Roberts," Aberforth nodded appreciatingly. "I'm delighted to have met you. You are a marvel to me, dear child," his rational eyes twinkled.

Sage nodded formally, "Likewise, Mr. Aberforth." She grinned, "Now, if you all will excuse me," she gestured to the men. "My stomach hasn't had the pleasure of a delicatessen since sundown yesterday... And I believe I spied the buffet table in that direction," she waved her hand to the right and turned to leave.

Alice rolled her eyes at her sister's antics, but followed her retreating back, anyways.

* * *

_A/N: Making Sage Lee speak in such a sophisticated context was deliberate, but if it ruins the story…would you let me know to change it? Thank you…_

_I thought it would be fun to be able to invent a character who is supremely advanced, so can anyone tell me how I did? _

_EA_


End file.
